PotCAvengers: Infinity War
by PotCFan101
Summary: Having defeated the East India Trading Company, Jack Sparrow and his crew rejoin the Avengers in time to fight a foe who has manipulated events ever since the battle of New York. The villain is hunting the infinity stones, able to make their wielder into a god. Jack and the Avengers race against the titan for power of the stones. Rated M for some graphic violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Caribbean, 1700's_

Jack Sparrow nearly blacked out. He was onboard the _Flying Dutchman_ , the ghost ship of Davy Jones, and had recently tried to stab his heart to become captain of the cursed ship. He thought to moments before, where he and Jones were engaged in a duel above the top yards of the mast, before they fell down and Jones gained the upper hand. As Elizabeth Swann swung over and began fighting Jones, Jack grabbed the key to the Dead Man's Chest and pulled out the heart, just in time to see Jones knock Elizabeth down and pin Will Turner to the deck.

"Tell me, William Turner," Davy Jones sneered. "Do ye fear death?"

"NO!" someone screamed. Both Jack and Jones turned around as Will Turner's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, grabbed the heart from Jack and plunged a knife into it. Jones jerked back, as if having a seizure, only gasping out "Calypso" before falling into the maelstrom below, dead. The _Dutchman_ sinking, and Jack grabbed a ripped sail, and using it as a parachute, flew Elizabeth, Will, and himself to safety on the _Black Pearl_. Not long after, he watched in horror as Cutler Beckett's ship, the _Endeavour_ , started readying the canons, about to sink the _Pearl_. Suddenly, everyone watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ rose up, no longer covered in sea life and able to start anew. The _Pearl_ and _Dutchman_ sailed to either sides of Beckett's ship, before pummeling it in cannon fire. Beckett slowly descended the staircase, calmly accepting his fate, as his ship was blown apart. All the pirates began cheering once the ship was down, but unfortunately, the East India Trading Company's fleet did not sail away as they had hoped, and instead, advanced.

"So what now, Jack?" Barbossa asked, suddenly worried. Jack thought it over, weighing the options.

"Time to call in some friends." Jack sighed, pulling a small glowing device from his coat pocket. The device was small in shape, had a bright blue orb in the middle, and did not look like it belonged in that time.

"Avengers…" Jack said into it. "...Assemble."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _New York, 2018_

"Boss, that commlink you gave to Jack Sparrow has suddenly been activated." Friday, Tony Stark's new A.I., said in the Iron Man suit. "Shall I answer the call?"

"Might as well." Stark replied, as he flew back to Avengers Tower. It had been three years since Jack and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ returned to their world, and too much had happened since then.

"Jack, it's been a while." Tony greeted once Jack's face appeared on the heads up display.

"As much as I'd like to chat, Tony. I need the Avengers here as soon as able." Jack said frantically. "The entire East India Trading Company's fleet is here, and it's too much for even the Brethren Court to handle."

"As much as I'd want to Jack, too much has changed since you left." Tony explained, while remembering what Jack once told him of the court. "Steve and I had a falling out, and now, the Avengers has been split in two. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can get them to come with."

"Look Tony, I know you two have had your differences ever since you met on that helicarrier, but what I liked about you guys was that you always came together to fight a common evil, no matter what beef you had." Jack said. "I need you to do this one more time." Tony sighed, knowing the pirate was right. Reluctantly, he called Steve using the secret phone he was given after the Avengers Civil War.

"Hey, Cap, it's time we all came back." Tony said.

"Are you insane?" Rogers said from the other line. "After what you did with the Sokovia Accords?"

"First of all, I apologize for that, and second, you gave me this phone, remember?" Tony said. "Thirdly, Sparrow called, and he needs help."

"Why should we just drop our differences and act like nothing happened?" Rogers asked.

"Because it's what we do." Tony said. "We're the Avengers. They separate our issues and come together to stop a greater enemy. Right now, Jack needs the Avengers… all of them." Sighing, Rogers said, "Okay, I'll call Thor and gather my team. You go get Banner and yours" before hanging up. Soon, Iron Man arrived at the Avengers headquarters with War Machine, Bruce Banner, Vision, and Spider man, meeting up with Rogers, Scott Lang, Thor, Falcon, Hawkeye, and Wanda Maximoff. Black Panther flew in his personal jet with the Winter Soldier, no longer under the mind control of the Russian program, while Natasha Romanoff arrived on a motorcycle.

"So what's the plan?" Rogers asked.

"Well, usually I'd ask Thor to use the Tesseract, but I've been working on a smaller device to open portals." Tony said, before explaining, "I was able to get a small piece of the cube before you and Loki left the first time" to Thor's anger. He then pulled out the small rectangular device, and pressing a button, opened a portal to Sparrow's world.

"Oh, just a forewarning, we should probably just have the core members go in." Tony said. "We can ease him into the next three years once we get back." After a great deal of arguing, Tony and Steve agreed that they, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow would go in. Wanda and Vision stayed behind, because they weren't ready to go back into the field, and Banner stayed behind, because he was afraid he might lose control of the Hulk. The team then stepped into the portal, and after seeing darkness, the Avengers fell through space and landed on the _Black Pearl_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Hey, mates. Nice seein ye again." Jack greeted, as the crew started saying hello as well. Since the _Pearl_ 's crew was present during Ultron's attack, the Avengers popping up did not surprise them. Slowly, Tony and everyone else got up.

"What's the situation?" Steve asked.

"The entire fleet of the East India Trading Company is here, and they're planning to sink every pirate ship on the seas." Jack said bluntly. "I don't really need to give orders, so just do your thing." Nodding, Iron Man and Thor flew off, as Hawkeye began firing explosive arrows at ships. Jack brought the _Pearl_ close to one of the ships, prompting Black Widow and Captain America to jump to the ship and fight their crew, then hop to other ships. All the while, as Jack's crew manned the cannons as Jack steered his ship, Jack noticed that Thor had a new hammer, but decided not to ask about the matter. Shortly after, all the ships had sunk, and the Avengers returned to Jack's ship.

"Where's Wanda, Vision, and Hulk?" Jack asked, noticing the absent members.

"They stayed behind. They feared they would lose control." Tony replied. "Besides, we have way more people on the team now, after you left."

"There is no 'team', Tony, we just came back for this one time." Rogers said, earning a look from Jack. Just as Jack was about to speak however, he saw a flash of blue energy, and Loki Laufeyson, Thor's brother, appeared on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. In an instant, the crew and the Avengers aimed their weapons at the god of mischief.

"What do ye want this time?" Jack asked, impatient.

"There is… a being… Thanos… broke into Asgard… stole the Tesseract." Loki said, out of breath.

"Slow down, mate. Who's Thanos, and why'd he want the Tesseract?" Jack asked.

"Thanos is a mad titan. He wanted the Tesseract because it holds one of the infinity stones that controls reality. The Tesseract is the space stone, and the mind stone is embedded in Vision's head." Thor explained to Jack, who had not heard of the infinity stones, as whenever they were brought up, Jack had always taken a drink of his rum.

"Brother, how did he break in?" Thor asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Asgard, 10 minutes ago_

"Heimdall, do you see any trouble coming to Thor?" Odin asked the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge.

"No, all father." Heimdall replied. "Currently, he is helping his mortal friends, specifically, the one called 'Hulk', after the threat of Ragnarok recently." Nodding, Odin left to his throne, as Loki walked up to him.

"Odin, I believe that someone might attempt to break into Asgard." Loki said.

"And who do you believe would dare come here?" Odin asked.

"Someone who I owed a debt to after invading Midgard several years ago." Loki explained. "I had promised to hand him the Tesseract, and now he will be coming for it."

"You need not worry, Loki. I believe I am more than a match for him." Odin said with confidence. Suddenly, The front doors to the throne were kicked open, as the guards were thrown in, dead. A giant alien with a purple face and golden armor stepped in, wearing a gauntlet made of gold on his left hand.

"Thanos." Loki said quietly, stricken with fear.

"Why have you barged into Asgard?" Odin asked, furious.

"I've come for the Tesseract." Thanos replied. "And you, Loki, have failed me."

"You shall die trying." Odin said, gripping his staff before charging the alien. Thanos growled as the two engaged in a long and bloody fight, finally ending with Thanos triumphant, as Odin was beaten within an inch of his life. Thanos then turned to Loki, who tried to fight him off, but ended up being beaten just as badly as Odin. Smirking, Thanos bashed open the doors of the the treasure vault, retrieving the Tesseract.

"You thought you could double cross me, god of mischief." Thanos said. He then crushed the Tesseract with his bare hand, revealing a glowing, blue orb. Placing the orb in the middle finger hole on the gauntlet, he continued, "One down. Now, as I scour the cosmos for the remaining stones, you will watch as all your allies slowly die." Thanos finished, before opening a portal at his will and leaving Asgard. Slowly, Loki got up, and checking to make sure Odin was alive, ran to the Bifrost, requesting to know where Thor was in Midgard.

"Loki, Thor has gone with his mortal allies, the Avengers, to the pirate's world to assist him." Heimdall stated.

"Take me there then, they need to be warned of Thanos." Loki said, fearing for his life. Heimdall complied, and opened the Bifrost to Jack Sparrow's world.

 _Now_

"So this, 'Thanos', is after these things called 'Infinity Stones'?" Jack said, confused.

"Yes, he's the one who's been manipulating us all those years." Thor said. "He was why Loki invaded Midgard, and he is the reason the stones have turned up now. We must return to our world to stop him."

"Aye mate, any chance ye can open another portal?" Jack said.

"Better, we can have Heimdall transport us back." Thor said. Before leaving, Jack and Will bid farewell to their fathers, and Jack checked with the crew on who would go with them.

"We've always followed ye, Jack." Gibbs said, upon being asked. "We even travelled to another world to find ye. We're not stopping now." Nodding, Jack told Thor that everyone was going, and to bring up the ship as well.

"Heimdall, when you're ready." Thor stated, and the Bifrost transported Loki, the Avengers, Jack, and the _Black Pearl_ and its crew to present day New York. Landing in the ocean just next to the headquarters, Jack asked, "Now what's the plan?"

"I might be able to help." A voice said in the Avenger's earcomms. Looking up, everyone saw the Helicarrier above them.

"We're gonna need to store the _Pearl_ again. Might need to repair it." Fury continued. Jack grinned, before replying, "Aye, mate. Don't want a titan to sink it, now do we?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Avengers Headquarters_

After moving the _Black Pearl_ into the warehouse again for repairs, the Avengers and the ship's crew gathered in the main hall of the facility.

"So how many of these infinity stones are there?" Barbossa asked Thor.

"There are six stones. The Tesseract is the space stone, and the gem in Vision's head is the mind stone. I had encountered the reality stone in the form of the Aether before we were attacked by Ultron, and I know someone who possesses the time stone." Thor explained.

"I've also heard of a group similar to the Avengers who used the power stone to fight off a tyrant on the other side of the galaxy." Loki added. Jack began drinking his rum again, but then stopped, and decided that the infinity stones were important, and he needed to pay attention for once.

"Do you have an idea where the sixth stone is?" Jack asked.

"No, I do not." Thor said.

"Actually," a man in a black suit resembling a panther spoke up. "My people are in possession of the stone."

"Who are ye?" Jack asked, as the man took off his mask.

"My name is T'Challa, the king of Wakanda." the man explained. "For centuries, the mantle of the Black Panther is passed down from generation to generation in the royal bloodline, and we are deemed worthy by meeting our previous ancestors who were the Black Panther. To do this, we access their spirits through the stone."

"Interesting," Stark said. "Hate to ask this of you, T'Challa, but we're going to need to hold onto the stone."

"And why would I give the stone to you, Tony Stark?" T'Challa asked.

"Because Thanos is probably searching the universe as we speak." Thor said. "And your people wouldn't be a match for him. Forgive me, king of Wakanda, but the Avengers are your best bet in keeping it safe." Reluctantly, Black Panther agreed to bring the soul stone back to Avengers headquarters, and left for Wakanda in his personal jet.

"Now that's settled, where are the other five stones?" Will Turner asked.

"It's like I said earlier, the space stone is in Thanos' possession now." Loki said.

"And the Aether was given to a being named the Collector before Ultron attacked." Thor added.

"The mind stone is still in my head." Vision said, revealing it embedded in his forehead.

"And Loki and I recently met a man calling himself Doctor Strange who's keeping the time stone in a place called Kamar-Taj." Thor concluded.

"Then where's the power stone?" Jack asked.

"When I was roaming the galaxy, I met a group of people claiming they were the Guardians of the Galaxy." Loki explained. "I learned from them that another of Thanos' pawns, a Kree named Ronan the Accuser, had tried to take the power stone, but the Guardians stopped him. They then hid the stone on a planet called Xandar with the government known as the Nova Corps." Suddenly, everyone looked up as a spaceship arrived on Earth, crash landing near the Avenger's HQ. Running over to them, Captain America asked, "Who are you?"

"They're the Guardians of the Galaxy I told you about." Loki said, eyeing the group.

"He's right, and we've come to warn you about Thanos." a human male, presumably the leader of the group, informed them.

"A bit late on that, mate, Loki already did the warning." Jack stated. "So, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Peter Quill, but you might know me by a different name…" Peter began. "Star Lord."

"Who?" Everyone, except Loki, asked.

"Star Lord, guys. Legendary outlaw… ah, forget it." Peter said, before introducing everyone else. "The green chick here is Gamora, an assassin, while the blue one is Nebula, Thanos' daughter. The other woman is named Mantis. The big guy with no shirt is Drax, AKA the Destroyer. He doesn't understand metaphors. The little raccoon is named Rocket, and the walking tree is Groot."

"I am Groot." the tree said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow-" Jack started, but Quill interrupted him.

"No need for introductions, we know who you all are." Peter said. Nodding, Nick Fury then asked, "So why are you here, if not only to warn us of Thanos?"

"Because Thanos invaded Xandar and stole the power stone." Star Lord explained. "We barely made it out of the planet with our lives, as he immediately destroyed the planet after harnessing the stone's power…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Xandar, 1 hour ago_

The Guardians of the Galaxy were in Xandar again, trying to get paid for a contract. Unfortunately, the alien who had promised to compensate them had double crossed the Guardians. As the team went to a bar to discuss their loss, Nebula discussed Thanos' plan, after Ronan had failed to deliver the power stone to him three years prior.

"My father is pissed now, neither Ronan nor the god named Loki were able to retrieve the infinity stones for him." Nebula stated.

"Well, that's probably a good thing, or we'd all be annihilated." Star Lord said casually.

"That is true, but we should be on our guard. Knowing Thanos, he will most likely attempt to attack the Nova Corps on his own." Gamora said, worried.

 _Nova Corps_

"What do we know of the power stone?" Leader of the Nova Corps, Irani Rael, asked a member of the Corps.

"Not much, ma'am." the member, Rhomann Dey, replied. "All we know is that it's one of the infinity stones, and that it grants the wielder superhuman strength and durability, as well as being capable of wiping out entire civilizations. When Ronan first attacked Xandar, he had previously worked for Thanos."

"Now Thanos might be after this himself." Rael said. "Make sure that the guards are on their toes. We cannot afford the mad titan to get his hands on the stone." Just as Rael finished however, the alarm went off that there was a breach in the facility. Looking at a security feed in horror, she saw that Thanos was seemingly teleporting everywhere, killing guards left and right.

"Dey, contact the Guardians. We can't let Thanos have the power stone!" Rael said. Soon, the Guardians arrived, just as Thanos was accessing the vault that had the stone.

"Thanos, stop!" Gamora said. "We're not letting you gain the stone!" Turning, Thanos just smirked.

"Try me, Guardians." Thanos replied, before using the space stone to teleport behind them and incapacitate each member. Triumphant, Thanos broke into the vault and grabbed the power stone. Facing the Guardians, Thanos stuck the power stone onto the pinky finger of the infinity gauntlet, muttering, "Two down, four to go." He then addressed the Guardians.

"Ronan thought he could betray me. Now look where it got him." Thanos said, while walking out of the facility. The Guardians got back up, and ran outside, just in time to see Thanos raise his fist in the air. Realizing what was going to happen, the Guardians had no choice but to flee to their ship, the Milano.

"Your Guardians of the Galaxy failed to stop me, and the price for crossing me is death!" Thanos triumphantly said, as his fist smashed into the ground. As the Milano took off, they looked back at Xandar, which Thanos had effectively wiped out with the power stone.

"So what now, Quill?" Nebula asked.

"We go to Earth." Star Lord said. "When we met Loki, he mentioned a group called the Avengers. I looked into them, and their headquarters are somewhere in New York, so we'll start there." The Milano then set a course for Earth, on the other side of the galaxy.

 _Now_

"And that brings us to here and now." Quill finished.

"So, Thanos now has two of the six stones, and he's already destroyed one planet that has gone up against him." Loki stated. Just then, Black Panther's jet returned, and T'Challa came back with the soul stone.

"I brought the stone as you asked. I suggest you lock it in a vault." Black Panther said, much to everyone's agreement.

"As much as it would be safe, I do not wish to be locked in some vault." Vision said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Of course not. Instead, we'll have one or two people with you at all times." Captain America said. Eventually, they agreed that Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff would help protect Vision.

"That leaves the reality stone and the time stone." Stark said. "Anyone have a plan?"

"I do." Jack said, everyone looking at him. "Guardians, take Iron Man and Captain America with you to see this 'Collector'. Falcon, you there with one arm, Black Panther, and War Machine, you go back to Stark Tower with the soul stone for the time being."

"My name's Bucky." The one arm man grumbled. Ignoring him, Jack continued.

"Bruce, Wanda, Clint, you guys protect Vision here, at the facility. The rest of you," he gestured to Natasha, Ant-Man, and Spider-Man, and his crew, "Go with Fury on the Helicarrier. Thor, Loki, and I are going to this 'Kamar-Taj' to warn Doctor Strange." As everyone grabbed their equipment, Jack took his effects back from Tony, while Stark gave Captain America's shield back. The teams then scattered to reach the infinity stones before Thanos could.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _New York Sanctum_

Thor, Loki, and Jack flew to Doctor Strange's home, the mystical sanctum in New York. When they arrived, Jack noticed the address said 177A Bleecker Street.

"This is Kamar Taj?" Jack asked.

"Nay, this is the sanctum Strange protects. But he is one of the only people who knows how to get there." Loki said, before knocking on the door. A bald, asian man answered the door and grumbled.

"Oh, not you again." The man said, looking at Thor.

"Who are you?" Thor asked, confused.

"My name is Wong, the protector of the Hong Kong sanctum." Wong said. "And Strange has told me about you and your brother. What do you want now?"

"We need to speak with Doctor Strange. The universe depends on it." Jack said.

"It's fine Wong, let them in." A man with a gruff voice said. Entering, the group was led to the main hall, meeting a man with a blue tunic and a red cloak.

"Nice seeing you again, Thor." the man said, and then greeted Loki and Jack. "Please, sit."

"Thank you, Strange." Thor said, before taking a large mug off the table and filled it with his Asgardian mead.

"Would either of you two like tea?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Loki said, sitting down.

"I'll stick to me rum." Jack said, taking a swig from his bottle. Sparrow's eyes suddenly widened, as he noticed that his half full bottle magically refilled itself.

"Blimey, that's a good trick." Jack muttered.

"Now, what is it you three require?" Strange asked, while keeping an eye on Loki.

"We're here for the time stone." Jack said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the Sorcerer Supreme said.

"They mean the Eye of Agamotto." Wong said, joining the four. "And why do you need it now?"

"There is a mad titan named Thanos who is after all six infinity stones." Loki explained. "He's already gained two of them. The time stone is not safe at Kamar Taj."

"We appreciate your concern, but we do not need your assistance." Doctor Strange said defensively. "We can protect Kamar Taj and their sanctums."

"From what I saw two years ago, that wasn't the case." Loki countered. "Seeing as how Kaecilius and his zealots were able to just waltz in through the front door, behead your previous librarian, and steal the Book of Cagliostro right under your noses, and then single handedly destroyed the London sanctum."

"Says the god who used mortals to bring down the Helicarrier when he first arrived to Earth." Strange shot back.

"Enough!" Jack shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "We don't have time for debate, because from what I've heard, Thanos busted through the doors of Asgard, killed the guards, and beat the tar out of Odin and Loki, by himself, and that was before he had just one stone. If he's capable of that, how long do you think Kamar Taj will last?"

"Fine." Strange said reluctantly. "I'll take you to Kamar Taj. But mark my words, if this is one of Loki's tricks, I'm holding all of you responsible."

"I assure you, this isn't one of my games this time." Loki said. Doctor Strange and Wong led the three down a hallway and to a door that had the sanctum's symbol on it, and opening it, revealed the altar in Kamar Taj. On the altar was the necklace of the Eye of Agamotto. Thor picked it up, confused on how to open the necklace, when Strange took the Eye from the Asgardian, saying "Allow me," before moving his hands in a spell that revealed the time stone, glowing an emerald green.

"I'd advise not touching the stone with your bare hands." Loki said. "Quill told me that he almost died when he picked up the power stone."

"Not to worry." Strange said, moving his hands again and closing the Eye of Agamotto. "I shall accompany you with the stone, because only I have unlocked it's full potential. Nodding, Jack watched as Strange put the necklace over himself, for safe keeping. Just as Strange finished hiding the eye, a blue portal opened, and Thanos entered Kamar Taj. Having never seen him before, Jack sized him up. Thanos wore golden armor, a crown like helmet, looking to be four hundred pounds of all muscle. And he was indeed wearing the infinity gauntlet, with the space stone and power stone.

"To your credit, Doctor, it took me a while took actually find this place." Thanos sneered. "Now, hand over the stone!"

"Go to Hell." Jack spat as he shot his pistol at the mad titan's helmet. Though it did not harm him, Thanos was just surprised long enough for Doctor Strange to cast some type of protective force field over him, Wong, Thor, Loki, and Jack.

"The mirror dimension." Strange explained. "Let's go, before he figures out how to reach us." Wong agreed, and the two used their sling rings to create portals back to the Avengers HQ. Jack was the last to jump in, just in time for Thanos to break through the dimension using the power stone. But it was too late, as Strange's portal closed, leaving Thanos enraged as he left Kamar Taj.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Avengers Headquarters_

"What the Hell happened?" Bruce asked as Doctor Strange, Wong, Jack, Thor, and Loki jumped out of the portal.

"Thanos, he found us." Jack said. "Luckily, Strange here opened up a nifty portal there."

"But that means he could be on his way here." Barton said, readying an arrow as Wanda and Vision prepared to fight.

"Correct you are, archer." A voice said behind Vision, who then felt a fist punch through his body. Having no time to react, Vision was not able to change the density of his body, and was helpless as Thanos ripped out his core. As the android's eyes began to fade, Thanos tore his fist out of his body, and using his other hand, brutally ripped the mind stone from Vision's forehead, killing the Avenger to everyone's shock. Thanos triumphantly placed the mind stone on the thumb of the gauntlet, before turning to the group.

"Halfway there. Now, you will suffer the wrath of a titan!" Thanos said, as the mind stone glowed, and he had taken control of Wanda, Bruce, Loki, and Hawkeye.

"Kill them!" Thanos said, laughing and spectating the battle. As Bruce transformed into the Hulk, Thor tackled him before hitting the beast with his hammer. Doctor Strange engaged Wanda Maximoff in a duel of telekinesis, while Wong grabbed his artifact and began fighting Clint. Jack drew his sword as Loki swung his staff, parrying the god of mischief.

"This feels familiar…" Jack muttered, dodging a blast from Loki's staff. "Come on, Loki, fight it! You're the god of mischief, fer God's sake!" Loki didn't respond, his now dark blue eyes were filled with hate. For what seemed like ours the Avengers fought each other, however, Jack saw an opening, and he jabbed Loki in the stomach with his sword's hilt, before punching him in the face, breaking the mind control. Looking around, Jack noticed that Strange had subdued Wanda and used magic to free her, Thor hit Hulk hard enough for him to come to his senses, and Wong had also used magic to free Barton.

"Dammit, not again…" Hawkeye said as he was freed from the power of the mind stone.

"That was a good show." Thanos said, before waving his hand with the power stone glowing, and all the Avengers, save for Strange, were thrown to the ground by a purple force. Thanos then raised his hand in a gripping motion, and that same purple force surrounded Strange, forcing him in an invisible prison. Thanos walked over, and after ripping the Eye of Agamotto off Strange, threw it down and crushed it underfoot. He then proceeded to sift through the remains and found the time stone, placing it on the forefinger, next to the space stone.

"That's four." Thanos muttered. The Avengers then aimed all of their weapons and blasted at the mad titan. However, now wielding the time stone, Thanos raised his handing, freezing all the projectiles as well as their owners.

"Thank you for two of the stones." The titan said. "It's time for me to leave now." Thanos then used the space stone to create a portal and left. As Thanos' portal closed, time was unfrozen, and the projectiles hit a nearby wall of the headquarters. As Thor's hammer returned to him, he asked, "So what now?"

"We need to rendezvous at Avengers Tower. Thanos might be heading there." Jack said, then added, "And if he's not, then there isn't much we can do for Tony or Steve." He then looked over to Wanda, who was crying.

"What's with her?" Jack said aloud, only to be elbowed by Hawkeye.

"After Ultron attacked, she and Vision got into a relationship." Clint said, before they went over to check on the Maximoff kid.

"Hey, if you don't want to, you don't have to go with us to the tower." Hawkeye talked to her as if she was one of his own children. Wanda suddenly stopped crying, her face filled with defiance.

"No." She said. "It's my job as an Avenger to save the world. I'm going with you."

"Alright. Let's get to the tower before it's too late. Strange, would you be so kind?" Jack asked the Doctor. Strange nodded, before opening another portal. As he and the Avengers entered the portal, they walked straight into the top floor of the tower, being greeted by Sam Wilson, Bucky, Rhodey, and T'Challa.

"Where is Thanos?" Thor asked.

"What do you mean? He's not here." Sam said, confused. "What happened?"

"He now has two more stones." Jack explained. "He killed Vision for the mind stone, and ripped the fancy necklace right off of Strange."

"So what are you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"We're here to provide more protection for the soul stone." Strange replied. "In case Thanos gets here, we'll need every able person to fight him."

"Unfortunately, all we can do is wait for the Guardians, Tony, and Steve to return." Barton said bitterly, as they all waited.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Collector's Museum, Knowhere_

"We're approaching the Collector's museum, be wary." Star Lord informed Iron Man and Captain America. "The last time we were here, the damn place blew up."

"How'd that happen?" Rogers asked.

"We attempted to sell the power stone to him, but one of his assistants tried to steal it. As she touched the stone, she indirectly destroyed the museum." Quill replied, as the Milano landed next to the vault. The Guardians, Stark, and Rogers went through the now ruined doors, finding the Collector having a drink with a duck who was able to speak.

"Taneleer Tivan." Gamora approached the being. "We've come for one of the infinity stones."

"When you last came here, destruction followed." The Collector said, sounding defeated. "Why should I help you?"

"Yeah, what the fuck makes you bastards think you can just walk in here and make demands?" The duck spat, clearly drunk.

"Silence, Howard, I can handle this." Tivan said. "But I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit us," Peter Quill said. "We know that the Asgardian dropped off the Aether, also called the reality stone, here to keep that and the Tesseract from being close to each other."

"Very well, it's true that I have the reality stone." The Collector said. "But why should I give it to you, after what happened with the power stone?"

"Because if you don't, you will be hunted by Thanos." Rogers warned. "He's already gotten the space and power stones, and the rest of our team recently called to tell us that he had gotten the mind and time stones." Taneleer's eyes widened in fear, before reluctantly saying, "Fine, I'll give you the stone. But mark my words, if Thanos comes for me, I will ensure you will regret this."

"Yeah, right." Rocket scoffed. The raccoon shot Howard the duck a nasty glare as the drunk duck flipped him off. Tivan approached a secret compartment at the center table, and after pressing a series of buttons, withdrew a small container with a red glow.

"Here is the stone you seek." the Collector said. "I know not why Thanos wants it. I have studied the stone ever since the Asgardians left it in my care, and it seems to be no more than a box of liquid."

"That is because you lack the imagination to comprehend the stone, elder." Thanos said, entering the museum through a portal. The Avengers and Guardians prepared to attack, but Thanos raised his hand, and used the time stone to freeze the heroes in their tracks.

"Now hand over the stone, Tivan." The mad titan said.

"I'll never obey you." The Collector defiantly replied.

"Your choice." Thanos shrugged, and with lightning fast reflexes, knocked the Collector down and took the stone.

"How-?" Taneleer asked, confused.

"Just another power the time stone grants." Thanos said bluntly, before shattering the reality stone's container. Then, using the power stone, Thanos applied enough force to concentrate the liquid into a solid stone. The mad titan took the now formed reality stone and placed it on the ring finger of the gauntlet.

"Finally, only one more stone." Thanos said aloud, before turning to the Collector. "Now, see what the reality stone is truly capable of!" The reality stone began to glow, and the Collector saw what appeared to be Hell.

"No, make it stop! If I had realized then… that it was this powerful…" the Collector said, helpless and crawling desperately on the floor of the museum.

"But you didn't, and now, your mind will shatter like glass." Thanos said bluntly. Turning to the frozen Avengers and Guardians, Thanos said, "There may be some use of you yet," before using the reality stone on the heroes as well. "Your friends have betrayed you, they are working for me. You must stop them from giving the final stone to Thanos." Thanos then laughed and exited using a portal from the space stone.

As Thanos left, the heroes were unfrozen not sure what happened. They then saw the Collector, who was madly crawling on the ground, before stopping, dead. Iron Man scanned his body, concluding, "Heart attack. Somehow he was literally scared to death."

"Hallucinations?" Rogers said, as Stark nodded that it could be.

"Either way, we need to get to Avengers Tower. The Avengers we left there are actually working for Thanos." Stark said.

"Can't argue with that." Rogers said, everyone agreeing. The Guardians, Steve, and Tony then boarded the Milano, going back to Earth to stop what they thought was the rest of the Avengers working for Thanos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Avengers Tower_

"Have we heard back from Stark?" Thor asked his fellow Avengers.

"No, they haven't responded after they said they've reached the Collector's museum." Jack replied. "I don't like it."

"Nor do I." T'Challa chimed in. Just as he finished, the Milano flew to Avengers tower and landed on the top pad. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Iron Man, and Captain America soon stepped out.

"Thanks for not calling, Jack said, as everyone ran over to them. "Did ye get the stone?"

"No, but we discovered something interesting." Rogers said, punching Jack in the face. "You all have betrayed us, and are going to take the soul stone to Thanos!"

"Something's not right here." Jack said, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Thanos must have the reality stone! He's using a power similar to the mind stone!" Loki realized.

"Don't lie, Loki." Iron Man said, blasting the god of mischief with his unibeam.

"Groot, take Thor, we'll handle everyone else!" Rocket said, pulling out his guns and firing, knocking out Banner, Wanda, Strange, and Falcon. Groot then tackled Thor into the other room, and the heroes began fighting amongst themselves. Not having any time to look around, Jack found himself in a battle with Rogers, who blocked his sword strikes every time.

"Come on, Rogers, fight this!" Jack said while dueling the reality altered Captain.

"No, I now know the truth. You've been using the Avengers all this time for your personal gains!" Steve said, disarming Jack and tossing the sword away from them. As he was about to hit Sparrow with his shield, though, Jack ducked, gripped the shield, and wrestled it from Rogers before throwing it across the room, embedding it in another wall. Steve then lashed out with a left hook, catching Jack off guard, beginning hand to hand combat.

"Admit it Jack, I'm the better fighter. You can't hope to match me." Rogers said as he pinned Jack against a wall. Jack, seeing one of Tony's bottles of liquor, took it from the nearby bar and smashed it over Captain America's head, blurring his vision. As Roger's field of view came back into focus, he found himself staring down the barrel of Jack's pistol.

"You cheated." Steve muttered.

"Pirate." Jack simply stated, before knocking him out with the butt of his gun. Smiling, Jack holstered his weapon, and picked up his sword, before helping Black Panther neutralize Stark by stabbing out the arc reactor with their vibranium weapons. Thor then flew through the floor, Groot having also been incapacitated.

"Well, this is a nice mess we're into." Jack said.

"Aye. We must stop this battle." Thor agreed. Suddenly, a portal opened, and Thanos appeared in the middle of the tower.

"Enough of this." Thanos said, deciding to cease the heroes' perceived reality. Looking around, Tony asked, "What the hell happened? I feel like I'm hungover already." He then saw Thanos in the middle of the room.

"Don't let him get the stone!" All the heroes then began to attack the mad titan all at once. Thanos however, was not even fazed by the attacks, now possessing five of the six infinity stones.

"Where's the stone?!" Thanos asked angrily, using the mind stone to gain information.

"It is hidden in the bar, in a secret compartment." A mind controlled Bucky said. Smirking, Thanos released his hold, and made his way over to Stark's bar. Many of the heroes tried attacking him, but he swatted them away as if they were mere flies, then froze them with the time stone. Finally, the mad titan reached the bar, and the one man between him and the stone was War Machine.

"Out of my way, insect." Thanos sneered.

"You'll have to kill me first." Rhodey replied.

"Easily arranged." Thanos said, as War Machine began firing everything he had at the mad titan. Thanos wasn't even fazed, as he drew back his fist, using the power stone, and punched Rhodey so hard, he shattered the War Machine armor, as well as snapping his back. As Rhodey lay on the floor, gasping and his blood everywhere, Thanos used the power stone again to blast the bar to pieces, sifting through the rubble for the soul stone. He eventually found it, and smiling in triumph, placed the stone in the middle of the gauntlet.

"Finally, I have found all the infinity stones! Now, you mortals face the powers of a god!" Thanos said to the heroes.

"What makes ye a god?" Jack said.

"The fact that I can wipe you out without a second thought, like this!" Thanos swiped his hand across thin air, and Jack watched in horror as the Guardians and Avengers around him died painfully.

"Oh don't worry, though, they won't be completely dead." Thanos laughed, as he saw that flashes of light, their souls, exited his friends' bodies and get sucked into the soul stone. Jack ran to attack Thanos, but was halted by an invisible force restraining him.

"Don't worry, pirate, I'll keep you alive. Your existence here… interests me." Thanos said, before flinging him across the room with the power stone and then opened the portal, exiting the tower.

Jack slowly got up and spoke into his earpiece.

"Fury, I need to get picked up by a quinjet."

"Copy that Sparrow. Where is everyone else?" Jack looked around at the massacre, before replying, "They're all dead, Nick. Thanos has all the stones." Silence filled the air for several minutes, before Fury said, "I'll get a quinjet to Avengers tower immediately." Jack slumped against the wall thinking hard about what just happened. After a great deal of thinking, Jack promised to himself that he will find a way to stop Thanos, no matter the cost.

 _Thanos' Throne_

"I'm warning you, Thanos, this will not end well." A man in the shadows said. Thanos simply scoffed, before replying, "And how will it not bode well, old man? I have slaughtered those who stand against me, and I have a power that rivals your own."

"Not yet. There are still those who will stand up to you."

"Who, the pirate? The so called 'Daredevil'? I will crush them, as I have crushed those pathetic Avengers. And seeing as how you cannot interfere, there is nothing you can do about it." Thanos replied. The figure simply sighed, before disappearing in thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 _Helicarrier_

Jack returned to the Helicarrier, feeling the weight of the world was now on his shoulders. Spider-Man, Ant Man, and black Widow ran up to him, followed by his crew.

"Is it true? Are they all dead?" Spider-Man said.

"Aye mate." Jack replied, who couldn't bring himself to look in anyone's eyes.

"Clint, no." Natasha said in shock, before turning away. Scott couldn't bring himself to look at anyone either, and just stared at the floor. Gibbs was the first to break the silence.

"I know we can't possibly know how much they were your friends Jack, but if ye taught us anything when that 'Ultron' attacked, it's that we still have a job to do." Looking up, Jack nodded, saying, "Yer right. We need to figure out where Thanos is."

"No need. He's somehow taken over every computer, television set, even the damn radios." Fury said, activating several of the computer screens on deck.

"Mortals of Earth." Thanos said. "I am now in possession of the infinity stones. Your Avengers are dead. Now, all of you, bow down to me, for I am your god. Obey… or die."

"That's original." Spidey said, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"That's a weakness." Jack said, causing everyone to look at him. "He has some sort of god complex."

"Pretty easy if he's become a god." Natasha muttered.

"We've seen gods before, they're not invincible." Jack countered. "We can use that to our advantage. We just have to find him."

"Before you do that, Thanos has just been spotted in Manhattan, with five other individuals." Fury said, bringing up a screen. The screen showed Thanos in lower Harlem, outside a barber shop, and with him was a huge, brown figure who resembled the Hulk with an ax, two blue skinned women, one holding a staff, a pale white man, and a black hooded figure with a spear like weapon.

"I don't know who those are, but I don't want you guys coming with. I've already seen enough people die." Jack stated.

"That's where we come in." A voice said behind him. Turning around, Jack saw a man with a billy club and a red suit, the mask resembling devil horns, a woman wearing a dark coat, a bald, dark man in a hoodie, and a man with a strange dragon tattoo on his chest.

"Who are ye?" Jack asked.

"We're the Defenders." The man in red said. "We're going to help you fight off these aliens."

"And what exactly will you do?"

"Let's just say we have certain powers."

"Alright then, but we still need one more." Jack said.

"I'm over here, asshole!" Someone shouted behind the four people. Jack peered behind the Defenders, seeing a man dressed in black with a skull painted on the chest.

"And who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Frank Castle, but you're calling me the Punisher." Frank said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack replied. "Okay, let's move."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

 _Harlem_

Jack and the Defenders arrived in Harlem, facing Thanos and his minions on the other side of the street.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"We are the Black Order, servants of Thanos." The pale man said. "My name is Ebony Maw. This is Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant."

"What's the plan, pirate?" The woman named Jessica Jones asked.

"Cage goes after Black Dwarf, you take Supergiant." Jack replied, before gesturing to the rest of the Defenders. "Daredevil, you take on Glaive, Iron Fist goes after Midnight."

"What am I doing?" Frank asked, frustrated.

"Punisher, see what you can do about Ebony Maw." Jack said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punisher said as he saw who he was going to fight.

"What about you, Sparrow?" Daredevil asked.

"I'm going after Thanos." Jack said.

"You sure that's wise? You don't even have superpowers." Iron Fist said.

"I've fight terrible beasts and immortals before. I'll think of something." Jack replied, before drawing his sword, and they all charged the Black Order. To his credit, Thanos was impressed that the pirate had enough courage to take him on, but that all ended when he simply backhanded the pirate with so much force, it went him crashing into a building.

"Did you honestly believe you could stand against me?" Thanos said, as he picked Jack up and threw him across the street.

"Did you think you could stop me?" Thanos said, picking up a nearby car and threw it at Jack, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"No mate, I just wanted to see if gods could bleed." Jack replied, spitting out blood. Thanos snarled, and zoomed to Jack using the timestone and grabbed him by the throat. Thanos then used the soulstone to peer into Jack's soul, learning about the one he loved, and discovered an enemy of Jack's he thought was long dead… but wasn't. As Jack started choking, he looked behind Thanos, seeing that the Defenders were somehow able to defeat the Black Order, and were already running towards Jack and Thanos.

"Hey beastie, look behind you." Jack taunted. Turning, Thanos saw the Defenders, and roaring in frustration, tossed Jack like a ragdoll, sending all six heroes to the ground.

"We'll meet again, pirate, when the time comes." Thanos said, before exiting via a portal. Jack and the Defenders got up, contemplating their defeat.

"What do we do with them?" Jack asked, pointing to the Black Order.

"They're all dead, just for good measure." Punisher replied. Nodding, Jack said, "Let's get back to Fury. We need to find Thanos, and quickly."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

 _Helicarrier_

"What the Hell happened?" Fury asked.

"Thanos got away again." Jack groaned. "That guy's starting to piss me off."

"You and me both." Nick agreed. "Unfortunately, we're just getting reports that a massive portal above New York has opened, and Chitauri are pouring out."

"I thought we killed all the Chitauri." Natasha said, confused.

"We did. He must be using the soulstone to resurrect them." Jack realized. "Who's to say there's even a mother ship like last time?"

"Until we figure that out, we need to contain this invasion." Fury said. "Sparrow, you decide where we go from here." Stepping up, Jack started giving orders.

"Daredevil, Castle, Iron Fist, Jones, I want you to be with my crew in stopping this invasion." Jack said. "Spider-Man, you go too. Natasha, Cage, Ant Man, you're with me."

"We can't take him on by ourselves." Luke Cage said.

"He wants to divide the team. Unfortunately, we don't have any other options." Jack responded, before pulling out his compass. "What I want… is to find Thanos." As the needle began spinning, Jack directed Fury to have the Helicarrier scan the compass and approximate the location.

"Great." Fury grumbled. "Looks like Thanos is just on the other side of that portal. You'll have to take one of the jets through there and avoid any Chitauri."

"Right, let's go." Jack said, pausing to grab a bottle of rum. Fury then turned to the Defenders.

"Get down there quick, I've dispatched Phil Coulson's team for support." Fury informed. Nodding, the rest of the Defenders took another quinjet to go back down to Manhattan.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

 _Thanos' Throne_

Jack's team flew the quinjet through the waves of Chitauri, zooming through the portal and seeing Thanos on a rocky platform, sitting in a floating throne. Thanos, seeing this, blasted the quinjet with the power stone, causing it to crash land.

 _Manhattan_

"So what do we do?" Peter asked, as they exited the quinjet.

"Sparrow's crew, you guys stay on the ground and fight any Chitauri that come to close." Daredevil told Barbossa and the rest of the _Black Pearl_ 's crew.

"With pleasure." Barbossa smiled as he loaded his assault rifle, and the crew started spreading across the city.

"Spider-Man, you swing around and if you see anything leaving the city, turn them back. Castle, I want you on the rooftops, picking off the Chitauri flying."

"Alright Red. Hey web head, can ya give me a lift?" Punisher asked, and Spidey grabbed onto him before swinging away.

"Iron Fist, Jessica, we're all staying here to help any civilians out of here." Murdock said, and the team dispersed.

 _Thanos' Throne_

"Damn." Jack muttered, as everyone got out of the destroyed quinjet.

"How in Hell are we breathing?" Natasha asked, noticing that they had oxygen in space.

"The reality stone does wonders." Thanos said. "But now, it is time for you to die."

 _Manhattan_

"There's too god damn many!" Frank Castle set in his communicator.

"Aye, even with the entire crew, these aliens still outnumber us!" Barbossa added.

"Well don't worry, the cavalry's here." Fury said, bringing the Helicarrier into the battle and shooting down a leviathan. "And Coulson's team is coming in now." As Fury finished, a quinjet landed, and out came Coulson's agents, consisting of Phil himself, Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie, Daisy Johnson, and Robbie Reyes, who had returned to SHIELD for one last fight. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz stayed on the Helicarrier to help the director. As Coulson, Mack, and May begin shooting at nearby Chitauri, Robbie transformed into the Ghost Rider, as he and Daisy used their powers to fight off the aliens.

 _Thanos' Throne_

Luke Cage charged Thanos, preparing to give him a left hook. However, without even using the gauntlet, the mad titan caught his fist, and closing his own fist, shattered every bone in Cage's hand before backhanding him across the rocky area. As Cage screamed in agony, Jack yelled, "Enough! I've come to make a deal with you. I'll join you in conquering the universe, and in return, you'll spare me."

"What?" Everyone else said.

"You son of a bitch!" Black Widow said. "You've been planning this ever since you heard of the stones!"

"Technically, I've been planning this ever since I met Loki." Jack replied, grinning. Natasha then attempted to punch Jack, but was blasted by Thanos.

"Very well, Jack Sparrow." Jack walked up and and stood by Thanos. However, as Thanos began using the power stone to kill the rest of the Avengers, Jack drew his sword, attempting to kill the mad titan. Thanos was too quick though, and turned around, punching Jack through a wall.

"Did you think you could deceive me, pirate? I used the mind stone to see if you were planning on betraying me. Now, suffer, knowing that your friends will die!" And with that, Thanos snapped his fingers, and Jack saw Luke Cage, Romanoff, and Scott Lang spontaneously die, as well as several stars suddenly disappear.

 _Manhattan_

The crew, Defenders, and the Agents of SHIELD were fighting off the Chitauri, the odds finally in their favor, when suddenly, they all felt they were having heart attacks.

"The Hell… is happening?" Daredevil said, before they all collapsed, dead.

 _Helicarrier_

"Sir, we've just seen from satellite footage that everyone down there just died for no apparent reason." Maria Hill informed Fury.

"It's Thanos." The Director of SHIELD said, and slumped in a chair, defeated. "He killed them all. Turn the Helicarrier around, Hill, we've lost."

 _Thanos' Throne_

"NO!" Jack screamed, as billions upon trillions of souls flew into the soulstone. He jumped up, planning on cutting off Thanos' head, but was grabbed by the throat.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Join me, or suffer. I could give you what you always desired." Thanos sneered. Jack then saw a vision in his mind of him marrying Elizabeth Swann. However, Jack shook this off, knowing Thanos was just manipulating him with the reality stone.

"Never." Jack said, spitting blood in the mad titan's face. Roaring in anger, Thanos slammed Jack onto the ground, causing immense pain.

"Fine. I do not wish to kill you. However, I will ensure you suffer by unleashing your worst nightmare." Thanos announced and turned around, raising the infinity gauntlet as the reality stone glowed. Seeing this, Jack jumped up and in a swift motion, cut off Thanos' arm, but it was too late, as the reality stone stopped glowing before Jack performed the deed. Jack ignored it, and pulled out the mad titan's arm out of the infinity gauntlet. As Thanos screamed in agony, blood gushing from the wound, Jack slipped the gauntlet on his right hand, feeling the power it was radiating.

"Please, have mercy." Thanos pleaded, stepping back.

"Mercy?" Jack repeated, his anger rising. "Was there mercy for the Avengers? Or the Defenders? Or SHIELD? Or my crew?"

"Please, Sparrow, don't-" Thanos begged, but Jack drew his fist, and using the full power of the gauntlet, punched Thanos in the face so hard, he body disintegrated, effectively erasing him from the universe. Jack then concentrated in releasing every last soul Thanos took and restored almost everyone who was killed, and then used the time stone to cause the Chitauri to move back into the portal and sending them to a different dimension. He then used the space stone to travel back to Earth, where he was greeted by everyone in the streets of Manhattan.

"What happened?" Captain America asked, as he and everyone else arrived.

"It's over." Jack replied. "Thanos is defeated, and I saved everyone I was able to."

"What about Rhodey and Vision?" Tony asked, seeing they were not there. Jack however, did not feel their souls in the stone.

"I'm sorry, mate." Jack said, looking downward.

"So what now, Jack? After all, yer a god." Barbossa said.

"No Hector. If treasure has taught me anything, it's that it always comes at a price." Jack said, remembering the heart of Davy Jones and the Aztec gold. Without a second thought, Jack used the power stone to punch a nearby building, destroying the infinity gauntlet and shattering the stones, releasing their power back into the cosmos.

"Well done, Jack." A familiar voice said causing everyone to turn around. "It appears I was right that there would still be individuals standing up to Thanos."

"Stan?" Jack asked, seeing the same man with white hair and glasses from three years ago. Back then, Stan told him that his friends had not given up on him.

"You are correct. I told you your friends wouldn't give up." Stan replied. "It's time you knew who I am. I am called many names, like I've said before, but my one true name is the One Above All. Stan's my personal favorite though. I am… the god of this universe." As Stan finished, his entire body began to glow a bright light. "I can transport your and your crew back to your world, if you'd wish it."

Jack looked back at his crew, knowing that he'd want to return to his world.

"We'll follow you anywhere, Jack, just say the heading." Gibbs said, earning agreement from the rest of the crew. But then Jack saw the Avengers, and the family they've become, and he decided that he'd stay.

"I'm sorry, but we'd like to stay here for the time being." Jack said, finalizing his answer. Nodding, the One Above All said, "Very Well. However, be warned; before he was erased from existence, Thanos unleashed a terrible threat that even I don't know." With that, his entire body burned a bright light, momentarily blinding everyone, and then he was gone.

"Fury, the battle's over. Thanos is defeated, we won." Jack said in his earpiece.

"I never thought I'd hear from you guys again." Fury said on the other end. "Get back to the Helicarrier, it's time to debrief."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

 _Avengers Headquarters_

Over the next several hours, nobody felt like celebrating. They had to attend the funerals of both Vision and James Rhodes, two beloved Avengers. Once the service was over, however, it was time to say goodbye. The Guardians went back to the Milano and departed to help rebuild Xandar, the Defenders went back to fighting in the shadows in New York, and Phil's agents of SHIELD began operating around the world as Ghost Rider left to take care of his own business. After everyone left, Nick Fury approached Jack.

"Director," Jack stood at attention.

"At ease, Sparrow." Fury replied, causing Jack to walk with him casually. "I'm planning on stepping down from SHIELD."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Fury nodded.

"I am. Too much has happened on my watch. The Chitauri invasion, Hydra, Ultron, now Thanos. There are some people who blame me, as well as the Avengers, for not containing these threats sooner."

"Ye can't be held accountable for all that, mate. You couldn't have known about Ultron or Thanos." Jack pointed out.

"But I was the one who came up with the idea to use the Tesseract for power, and that started this whole mess with the Avengers." Fury reminded him.

"So why are you telling me this individually?"

"Because I'd like you to take over for me."

"Me?" Jack asked. "Why not Captain America, or Stark?"

"Because Rogers is a soldier, and he already declined. As for Stark… you already know the answer to that. Hell, he actually recommended you, said that you're a born leader."

"Alright, Nick, I'll accept your offer."

"Good," Fury replied, before they reached the hangar for the Helicarrier. "Because I'll already had it painted." Fury then flung open the doors, and Jack saw the Helicarrier, but it was painted a jet black.

"A captain needs a ship." Fury told him. Jack barely heard him, however, as he was still staring at the Helicarrier.

"I even made sure there was rum in the food stash." Fury smirked.

"Thanks mate. But what will the SHIELD agents do? I'm planning on just having my original crew on deck." Jack asked.

"Not to worry. Most having other jobs they can fall back on, and Maria Hill is going back to work for Stark. As for me, I'm going to be searching for weapons trades to make sure they don't get their hands on any stolen Chitauri or SHIELD technology." Fury said, shaking Jack's hand and then leaving. Jack then went back outside to meet up with the Avengers and his crew.

"Fury told you?" Jack asked, seeing the looks on their faces. The Avengers nodded.

"Congratulations Jack." Tony said.

"I just want to say, it's been an honor fighting with you." Jack said. "I've seen things in this world that I could never have dreamed in mine. So I thank you guys, for opening the door."

"The pleasure was ours, Jack." Rogers said. "You helped us fight as a team time and again, and even saved our lives multiple times." The Avengers then all said goodbye to Jack, before leaving him and his crew at the Headquarters.

"Ready to go, then?" Jack asked his crew, who nodded. As Jack and the crew boarded the Helicarrier, Jack ordered, "Barbossa, get the engines running."

"Aye, Jack." Barbossa replied, pressing several buttons. The Helicarrier then rose, pulling out of the hangar and rising into the air.

"Jack, we're at level." Will said once they were high enough.

"Good, let's vanish." Jack said. The Helicarrier then turned invisible in the sky.

"I don't get it Jack." Gibbs said, walking up to his captain. "You had the infinity gauntlet. You were basically immortal. Why'd ye throw it away?"

"The gauntlet tests the user, Gibbs, and I wasn't ready for that kind of power." Jack replied. "Also, I need to save you scurvy sea rats." The crew laughed at the comment as the Helicarrier flew across the sky.

"What's are heading, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Follow the stars mate." Jack said, pulling out his compass. "Now, bring me my beloved horizon." The needle began spinning straight ahead. Jack simply grinned, and began singing his favorite song.

"And really bad eggs… drink up me hearties yo ho!"


	16. Epilogue (Post Credit Scene)

_Epilogue_

 _Devil's Triangle, 1700's_

As Thanos used the power of the reality stone, his words echoed.

 _I will ensure you suffer by unleashing your worst nightmare_.

The power of the stone found a way to ripple across the universe and into another world. One that was the home of Jack Sparrow and the crew of the _Black Pearl_. The ripple made its way to the Bermuda Triangle, then called the Devil's Triangle, and found a cursed ship. On its hull read the name, _Silent Mary_. It's crew somehow able to walk and talk, despite having no connecting limbs, faces, or entire bodies. Their captain, missing the back portion of his head and hair flowing as if underwater, stood at the rail, filled with rage at Jack Sparrow, the man who had cursed them in the Triangle.

"Capitan, look!" A crewmember, missing the middle of his legs and arms and wearing an eyepatch, shouted. "Daylight!"

The captain looked up, seeing a ray of light, like heaven, penetrating what looked like eternal night in the Triangle. Suddenly, more and more rays of light burst through the dark.

"Capitan, what's happening?" The man with the eye patch asked, confused.

"I do not know, Lasaro." The captain replied, baffled as well. For too long, the ship and its crew were trapped in the Devil's Triangle, and they thought they'd never be able to escape. That all changed, however, when the rocks started falling into the water, before there were no more. The Devil's Triangle was no more, and anyone who approached would not be able to tell if that was where it was. The crew began cheering, they were no longer restricted to the cursed Triangle. The captain himself lifted his arms in triumph, feeling daylight.

"Now now," The captain said, becoming serious. "It's time… to hunt a pirate."

 _Jack Sparrow will return._


End file.
